"Give It 2 U" by Robin Thicke
"Give It 2 U" is a song by Robin Thicke, 2 Chainz, Kendrick Lamar. It was released in 2013 and was apart of the album Blurred Lines. This song has received very positive reviews from critics. Lyrics Girl, give it to me Girl you know what it do Girl give it to me I got somethin' brand new Girl give it to me I'll put it all on you Girl give it to me I got a gift for yah I got this for yah A little Thicke for yah A big kiss for yah I got a hit for yah Big **** for yah Let me give it to yah Baby, baby I gotta call for yah I’ve got a whip for you Black car for yah Ball hard for you I know you want to get fancy I know you want to start dancing Hey girl You know you're looking so damn fly You looking like you fell from the sky (angel) You know make a grown man cry I wanna give it to you tonight And make everything you fantasize Come true, ooh baby I’ll make it so, so, so amazing I’ll give it to you Girl, give it to me Girl, give it to me Girl, give it to me Girl, give it to me Ooh what's that girl? What's that baby? I like that, girl I like that, baby On your back girl On your back Yeah shake it like that girl Baby, baby I got an eye for yah I got an eye for yah I got a smile for yah Cheese Let me put it on your face for you Please I’ve got a taste for you Tasty I bought lace for you Freaky I'll put it on you (Yeah) So I can go and take it off you (Yeah) And get it off to you Highly respected Black Michael Jackson When the DJ bring it back I pump it back like a chiropractor I'm at the main event Baby you the main attraction (girl) What I need a script and a camera for? Let's put this thing in action (Do it) Let's put this thing in action (Do it) Let's put this thing in action (Do it) 2 Chainz (2 Chainz) All the things collapsin' Let's put this thing in action (Do it) Let's put this thing in action (Do it) 2 Chainz Gave your girl a chain reaction You’re like a needle in a haystack I wanna sit you where my face at Lunch with a few Mai Tais Purple kisses on my tie Life can leave a **** loved Now you gettin' this ****, love I’m looking for you with a flashlight I want to feel what a real fat *** feel like No rejection, I learned my lesson I walk it like I talk it, baby, this pedestrian Runnin’ through your mind like Jackie Joyner Pussy pop like (boom!) go get me a burner Got shot like (boom!) This can be detrimental T-shirt and panties, that's your credential You’re cotton candy, I need a fistful I’m awful antsy, hope that convince you Thicke Hey, girl You know you're lookin' so damn fly You lookin' like you fell from the sky (Angel) You know you make a grown man cry I wanna give it to you, tonight And make everything you fantasize Come true, ooh baby I'll make it so, so, so amazing I'll give it to you, tonight And make everything you fantasize Come true, ooh baby I'll make it so, so, so amazing I'll give it to you I'll give it to you Why It Rocks #Robin Thicke's singing is spectacular. #Kendrick Lamar, and 2 Chainz's rapping are spectacular too. #The beat is amazing. #Cool film clip. #The lyrics are quite good and thought out. Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Pop Category:Rhythm and blues